The Return of the Hogwarts Heirs
by fashionchik91
Summary: This is based off a dream I had. It is almost all OOC except for some of the origial Characters. Not Good at a Summary quite yet. This is the first stroy im posting. Comment please. Tell me if I need to change the rating and lastly enjoy!
1. Preface

Preface

I never expected to have a very dangerous, dark, and depressing final year of school. A year with many ups and downs. There was something new around every corner. Some people said my faith was sealed. Others said that I was destined for greatness. That I was not going to make through the year. Not expecting my heart being all over the place. Not sure about my feelings towards the people I care about. Well never listening to others did pay off.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning a New Enemy

Chapter 1

A New Beginning; a New Enemy

Many years have passed since Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. Now a new age of great witches and wizards has been born, and the dark, dreadful times are returning. History is going to repeat itself yet again. The heirs of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slythern have finally returned.

Isabella Sparks a very pretty girl young woman who is about five-five walked through the streets of London. Her wavy dark brown hair blew in the end of the summer wind. Isabella passed by a store window and stopped. She fixed her bangs at were covering her abnormal eyes that change color based on her emotion. Today her eyes were grey-blue color; she was very calm and happy. After a few moments she continued on her way to the train station with her truck rolling behind her. He black booths made a click-clack noise against the pavement. Her trunk contained her school books, school uniform, and various items she need for her final year of schooling. This was sad to her, since everyone was going to part ways soon. The truth is that she was a witch, but not a normal witch. Isabella has a secret that will change her as time passes.

Moments later she arrived at Kings Cross to catch the train to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. She looked at the time and noticed that she should hurry up and get to platform nine and three quarters. Isabella did not want to portal to close on her or there would be no way that she could get to Hogwarts. She pushed the cart that her trunk and cat Stella on it. She final arrived at her destination and ran at the columns between platforms nine and ten, and ran towards the wall. Suddenly, she was on the other side, and saw the Hogwarts Express. She pushed the cart containing her trunk and her cat to where the men were placing the luggage into the train. She took her bag that had the essentials for the train ride. Isabella entered the train and looked for a compartment. She final found a compartment that wasn't occupied. She placed her bag down on the ground, and positioned the bag against the seat. She looked out the window and waited for the train to start moving; her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

_**Darkness was everywhere the only light that was visible was coming from a girl. There she stood in front of the Hogwarts Founder Helga Hufflepuff. Helga had curly blond hair that rested on her shoulders. She looked at Isabella. "Isabella, I brought you her because it is time. It's time for you to fulfill your destiny that was given to you at birth. Isabella you are the Heir of Hufflepuff. That necklace that your birth parents gave you once belonged to me when I was alive. It has special abilities that you will soon discover. You need to find the three other heirs and defeat a new enemy that has been reborn. Isabella you must be careful. The new evil is after the heirs and wants to use their power. That is all for now Isabella I will talk to you again soon. Good Luck. "**_

Isabella awoke to the moving train and now it was much darker than earlier. She must have been sleeping for a while. Isabella noticed that there was a jacket draped over her. As she sat up the jacket over her fell off her shoulder. That is when she noticed that her friend Leo Jacobs was sitting across from her with a big goofy grin on his face. She took his jacket, and handed back him. "Thanks."

"Hey sunshine you finally decided to wake up. You have been out for hours." Even when he was sitting Leo is a tall muscular man. He has messy dark brown hair was spiked in different directions. He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. He took his jacket back when she handed it to him. "I hope you had a nice slumber. You can sleep trough anything. There were people racing down the corridor making a lot of noise." He smirked.

"Hey Leo, ha ha ha very funny, but that's not true." She looked at him "I didn't see you much this summer. I usually see you at my father's office because we usually work there in the summer. Where were you? I never heard from you no letter, no phone call not anything." She looked at him as her stomach growled.

"I was in Japan. My father sent me there to be an ambassador for your dad the Minister of Magic of Italy. It was very interesting. The Japanese magical community is very cool. I met many interesting people. I would have been cool if you where there with me." He heard her stomach and chuckled. "I guess you're hungry. Let's go to the dining car since the trolley stop coming by an hour ago." He waited for her response. _Man she keeps getting prettier and prettier. Her smile is just as bright as I remember._

She smiled, "that sounds great! I need some food in me." She stood up. As she stood the train came to a sudden stop causing Isabella to lose her balance and fall forward; she closed her eyes because she didn't want to see what was going to happen. Isabella noticed that she landed on something that was not the floor. Slowly she started to open her eyes and noticed that she landed in Leo's lap and her face was nearly touching his. She blushed because of their closeness.

Leo put an arm around her back and held her in place so she didn't fall backwards on to the ground because the train jerked in the opposite direction. "Iz are you ok. You sure are clumsy. You're not hurt or anything." He looked at her and blushed at her closeness to him. He chuckled because her eyes turned a pinkish color. "You're eyes turned pink because you're blushing. That's too cute." He placed a hand on her check. He was leaning in closer to her. He liked her for a long time. He developed a crush on her in his fifth year when he saw her at the Christmas ball. He was about to kiss her when suddenly, the lights flickered and turned off. Screams were heard throughout the train. The lights turning off and train jerking must of shocked everyone.

"Hey that's not funny Leo." She pouted. She blushed again due to that he was about to kiss her. This was something she really wanted for him to kiss her. She had been friends with him for so long. Just when their lips were practically touching the lights turning off. She got off of Leo's lap and pulled out her wand out of her boot. "We should go investigate." She looked at him with a sweet smile. She still wished she was able to kiss him. Her eyes changed to sky blue color because she calmer now. "Lumos." Isabella lit up the compartment.

"Lumos" Leo got up and opened the door. He looked at Isabella. Leo wished this didn't happen. Isabella was so tempting to him. I will go check and see if the first years are ok. They are probably scared out of their minds. This is not a normal thing that happens. Iz, you should see what happened by asking the conductor." He said as he ran off in the other direction.

Isabella watch as Leo's light from his wand faded into the distance and there was darkness. Isabella continued on through the dark corridors her only light sours was her wand. Once she got up to the front of the train where the conductor was support to be, there was a man standing there who was not the conductor. Isabella gripped her wand tightly, and looked at the man in the black cloak. Isabella took her steps towards him slowly and cautiously. "Who are you?" she asked. Once Isabella got close enough she noticed that he wasn't that old. He looked a little bit older then her.

The man in the cloak suddenly appeared in front of her with a puff of black smoke. He pushed her up against the wall. His body was very close to hers. She could feel his body heat, he was abnormally warm. He placed a hand right next to her head and pulled down his hood to reveal what he looked like to her. Isabella noticed that he was a very handsome man with yellow eyes. They looked like they belonged to a cat like creature. Also, he had messy unmanageable black hair, and is about a foot taller than her. He looked down at her and suddenly lifted her chin to look him in the eye. "So I finally get to meet you Ms, Isabella Sparks, Heir of Helga Hufflepuff. Wow I didn't know that you were going to be such a pretty creature." He played with some of her hair and moments later he let her hair fall. He spoke with a dark but seductive voice "it's making me not wanting to kill you." He lifted her face close to his. Isabella's necklace started to glow. The man smirked, "You truly are her heir Isabella." He noticed that her necklace was glowing and brushed his finger tips against it to feel how strong the power was.

He turned his attention back to her angelic face. He leaned in to her ear, and whispered into her ear. "That is why I'm not going to kill you just yet. I'm quite fond of a pretty girl like you. Who has great potential and I want to see what other powers you are going to develop from unlocking this amazing power?" He was now inches from her rosy lips. He smirked, "This is too easy. You're not even putting up a fight. There is no one here to save you." He was about to kiss her when a spell hit him and knocked him into a wall.


	3. Chapter 2: The Heir of Gryffindor

Chapter Two

The Heir of Gryffindor to the Rescue

The man growled and stood up. He was angry that his fun was interrupted, and he was knocked into the wall by a person who wasn't as magically advance as himself. "You messed up my fun boy. Messing up my fun isn't a good thing to do." He pulled out his wand and was ready to battle him. "I was having fun with this pretty creature." He looked at Isabella and noticed that she was now sitting on the floor unconscious. Isabella's wand still gripped tightly in her right hand. He pointed his wand at the boy and was about to shoot a spell at him. "You're going to die boy. Now come out of the darkness so I can see the face of the person that I am going to kill"

The boy chuckled as he walked out of the darkness that was hidden his appearance. There was a necklace similar to Isabella's around his neck that was glowing red. "You shouldn't say inaccurate things like that to me. If you lay your gruesome hands on this lovely girl I will be forced to take actions on you," said the boy with a grin on his face. "I don't really want to destroy this train. So do as I say, and back away from her or else." His wand was up and pointed at him.

"Ahh the Heir of Gryffindor has returned as well. You talk big but will you pursue with killing me." He chuckled and looked at the boy. "So what are your intentions on protecting this pretty creature? What is she worth to you boy? She is just some weak, defenseless excuse for an Heir of the great witch Helga Hufflepuff."

"Don't push me. I will do it." He looked at him and thought to himself, _"How dare her talk about Isabella like that. He was hitting on her, and degrading her. She is a sweet, kind girl who should never be treated like that_." "Trust me you don't want to pushes me in doing something that I don't want to do." He shot a spell at him but the man disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Everything went back to normal the lights turned back on, and the train began to move again. Nate Cross noticed that they were about an hour away from Hogsmead Village train station. The Nate's necklace stopped glowing and he walked over to Isabella he kneeled down next to her. He shook her gently, "Hey Isabella please wake up," he said in a sweet gentle voice. He noticed that her eyes were fluttering open. "Good you're awake; are you alright."

Isabella blinked a few times because her vision was blurry and she needed to get used to the light again. Isabella looked at him and her eyes widen. "Nate," she said weakly, "you're the Heir of Gryffindor." She tried getting up but could not.

"Yes, and I know that you're the Heir of Hufflepuff because each Heir has a connection with each other. We can talk about that later." Nate looked at her trying to get up, and noticed that she was having trouble. "You're not ok," he said lifting her up bridal style. He chuckled because she was as light as a feather. "You need to be more careful. You know you could have gotten yourself killed." He looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes. His dark brown hair slightly covered his eyes.

Isabella looked at him. "I'm fin-inn-ne I can-aan walk on my own and I could of took care of him myself." Isabella stuttered as she started to blush, and her eyes changed into a pinkish color. He still held her even though she said she was fine, which he really didn't believe. She was obviously lying because some times when she lies she stutters. Isabella blushed even more because she could feel his muscles through his shirt, since he was holding her close.

"Stop being modest I know you aren't ok after the encounter with that man. Also, it seemed that he was getting the best of you. Do you even know who that man is Isabella?" He looked at her. "That man is the new Dark Lord." He looked at her with concern. "I'm glad that I got there when I did. He is such a pervert for attacking you like that. I couldn't let him touch you. You're such a sweet girl Isabella and you didn't deserve that. You must off felt so uncomfortable." He looked down at her. He entered the compartment that Isabella was in earlier. Nate noticed that Leo was already in there.

Leo glared at Nate. "Put her down." He looked at him. He noticed Isabella's eyes were pink and got jealous because he is normally the only person who makes her eyes change based on her emotions. He looked at Nate, "what happened why is she so pale. I will hurt you if you did anything to harm her. If I find anything wrong with her I am going to make your life a living hell." He then noticed the necklace around his neck. "You can't be."

Nate places Isabella down on the seat. Nate looked at him. "So you know about the Heirs. That's very interesting. Not many people know that we returned." He looked at Isabella and then back at Leo. "Yes! I'm the Heir of Gryffindor, and if I wasn't around or anywhere near Isabella she could of seriously have gotten hurt. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her." He looked at Leo. "If I didn't show up when I did Leo; the new Dark Lord would have killed her. You wouldn't want that would you?"

Leo looked at him and then at Isabella who was now gaining color back in her face. He wished he was the one to save her. "No I wouldn't want her to be hurt" he glared at Nate "How could you say a thing like that to me. I've know Isabella since we were five. You should talk you haven't know her as long as I have." He was shocked that Nate was the heir. He spent seven years in the same house with this person, and he never came across that Nate was the Heir of Gryffindor. Nate being the heir made him angry. Leo was hoping that he would be the heir in the end when Isabella told him a few years ago, but it seemed that he was incorrect.

Isabella looked at them. "Leo stop being over protective of me. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. You're being very rude too." She stood up and grabbed her bag that contained her Hogwarts school uniform. "Excuse me I am go to go somewhere and change into my uniform since we are going to be arriving soon." She left the compartment.

Both boys stared at her as she left the compartment. They looked at each other. Leo was the first to speak. "You scared her off."

"I didn't scare her off you did. I have to do my Head Boy Duties. Excuse me," Nate said as he walked out of the compartment not wanting to deal with immature person that Leo was. Nate was walking down the hallway dressed in his uniform. He notices Isabella in the distance and walked up to her. "Hey Isabella, you're looking much better than before. How are you feeling? Can you meet me by the Room of Requirements after the feast? I have a few questions that I want to ask you." He looked down at her. He was much taller; he is around six feet tall.

Isabella looked up him. "I'm feeling better. Thank you for asking." She listened to his question and then responded "That is a great idea. We need to talk more about…" she leaned in closer to his ear so no one around them would hear what they were talking about.

Nate felt her breath on his neck by his ear; it made him feel a bit flustered because Isabella was the meat that the males in the school couldn't have. Nate looked at her as he thought to himself, _"now I understand why every guy in the school looks at her like she is a piece of meat. Her body is fit from playing all those years of Qudditch. She had a very pretty face, and her eyes are the most interesting thing about her. How they change color like that can get any guy to fall for her easily."_

"… about the heir thing. I need to know more about what your heir told you and what my heir told me. It is very important to know more about each other before we start working together, but there are something's that I can't talk about just yet."

Nate placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand Isabella, if there is something that you don't want to tell me you don't have to. It is up to you to choose what you want to reveal to me. No matter what it is I will act the same way around you because you will always be the same sweet girl that I meet in my second year."

Isabella looked at him. His words were so sweet. The train suddenly started to slow down, and come to a stop at Hogsmead Village Station. Isabella looked at Nate. "I'll see you later Nate" she smiled at him and got off the train, and met up with her Qudditch buddies.

Nate exited the train moments later.

In the shadows stood a dark figure, a female voice chuckled darkly. "This is going to be a very interesting year. Two of the heirs have returned." The female voice chuckled yet again until in faded into the darkness.


End file.
